flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Starfall Celebration
The Starfall Celebration is the Arcane Flight's elemental holiday, celebrated annually at the end of September. The holiday will typically start at 6:00 AM (server time) on the last Sunday of September and last seven days, ending at 6:00 AM on the following Sunday. The Celebration's holiday currency is Magical Shards. Festive Favors Each year, four exclusive items can be purchased using Magical Shards. The Starseer's Emblem, a familiar, and a large piece of apparel are available every year. In 2013, 2014, and 2015, the fourth item was a smaller piece of apparel. In 2016 and 2017, it was a forum vista. 2018 saw the return of smaller apparel. 2013 2013 marked the first Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 23rd through September 28th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/969051 Skins There were eight winners for the skin contest. The first four were only found in chests, obtainable from the Coliseum and by digging in Arcane. The last four were up for sale in the Marketplace. These skins are now retired, and can only be obtained by exchanging with other players. Mind Over Matter Skin.png|Mind Over Matter, created by Oxygene Magical Tint Skin.png|Magical Tint, created by Zwynx Dusty Nebulae Skin.png|Dusty Nebulae, created by rattus Starflight Skin.png|Starflight, created by kanamine Neonate Skin.png|Neonate, created by ladytrupp Arcane Warrior Skin.png|Arcane Warrior, created by Piney Runesinger Skin.png|Runesinger, created by Krissycakes Crystalline Skin.png|Crystalline, created by Palace Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2013 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2013 Starfall Celebration. These items are now retired. 2014 2014 marked the second Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 21st through September 27th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1196768 Skins There were twelve winners for the skin and accent contest. All twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six were also available in chests. These skins are now retired. Starsinger Skin.png|Starsinger, created by Murcifer Starfall Spell Accent.png|Starfall Spell, created by Hazeledpoppy Arcane Elemental Skin.png|Arcane Elemental, created by Fikus Arcane Gift Accent.png|Arcane Gift, created by Verceri Internal Energies Skin.png|Internal Energies, created by SolarRush Spectral Spellcaster Accent.png|Spectral Spellcaster, created by Zangoose Starwood Dryad Skin.png|Starwood Dryad, created by gowawa From the Observatory Accent.png|From the Observatory, created by Tettix Binding Energies Skin.png|Binding Energies, created by foreground Warped Accent.png|Warped, created by PetitePasserine Starlit Arcanist Skin.png|Starlit Arcanist, created by McLarenSpider Scripts of the Apprentice Accent.png|Scripts of the Apprentice, created by Drytil Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2014 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2014 Starfall Celebration. Two of these items are now retired; the Hibernal Starbear can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2015 2015 marked the third Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 20th through September 26th.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1585005 Skins There were fourteen winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Star Collector Accent and Celestial Hues Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. These skins are now retired. A Little Universe Accent.png|A Little Universe, created by Ameku Crystalspined Accent.png|Crystalspined, created by Tokti Soul Gems Accent.png|Soul Gems, created by Ruurin Quartzen Accent.png|Quartzen, created by deerper Crystalspine Aura Accent.png|Crystalspine Aura, created by Zwynx Endangered Cosmos Accent.png|Endangered Cosmos, created by Zhampy Arcane Dancer Accent.png|Arcane Dancer, created by tunapuns Star Collector Accent.png|Star Collector, created by buns Starwood Golem Skin.png|Starwood Golem, created by Zephemeral Mana Runes Skin.png|Mana Runes, created by SolarRush Enchanted Drake Skin.png|Enchanted Drake, created by Exquisitor Spelldancer Skin.png|Spelldancer, created by Kihunter Spiraling Supernova Skin.png|Spiraling Supernova, created by Lhuin Celestial Hues Skin.png|Celestial Hues, created by Kipine Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2015 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2015 Starfall Celebration. Two of these items are now retired; the Starseer's Crown can still be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2016 2016 marked the fourth Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 25th through October 1st.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1988715 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Stardust Witch Accent and Arcanists Accomplice Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate.https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=88 Stellar Scholar Accent.png|Stellar Scholar, created by Lichtdrache Ancestral Runes Accent.png|Ancestral Runes, created by Shandian The Youngest God Accent.png|The Youngest God, created by Yftm Nebula Walker Accent.png|Nebula Walker, created by goshawk Ethereal Planet Accent.png|Ethereal Planet, created by Spinaria Starwood Trail Accent.png|Starwood Trail, created by LanternFruit Stardust Witch Accent.png|Stardust Witch, created by Nioell Almagest Skin.png|Almagest, created by Aralas Spectral Sneak Skin.png|Spectral Sneak, created by Poisonedpaper Celestian Shimmer Skin.png|Celestian Shimmer, created by Lintufriikki Runeborne Skin.png|Runeborne, created by Tybaxel Cosmic Construct Skin.png|Cosmic Construct, created by Oneiir Spiral Galaxy Skin.png|Spiral Galaxy, created by cr1tikal Arcanists Accomplice Skin.png|Arcanists Accomplice, created by barkingbirb Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2016 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2016 Starfall Celebration. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2017 2017 marked the fifth Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 23rd through September 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2285118 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Starlight Smoke Accent and Tale of the Father Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Starlight Smoke Accent.png|Starlight Smoke, created by FlaeronBear Starcaster Accent.png|Starcaster, created by Zubliter Starstranded Accent.png|Starstranded, created by Acacia Starwood Seer Accent.png|Starwood Seer, created by Loenosse Fourpoint Serpens Accent.png|Fourpoint Serpens, created by Grovey Starfall Flowerfall Accent.png|Starfall Flowerfall, created by JohannaMason Arcana Crystals Accent.png|Arcana Crystals, created by Akesari Resplendent Starling Skin.png|Resplendent Starling, created by Endivinity Galactic Watcher Skin.png|Galactic Watcher, created by RobotNix Tale of the Father Skin.png|Tale of the Father, created by Shika Starwood blossom Skin.png|Starwood blossom, created by TalaTari Spatial Aberration Skin.png|Spatial Aberration, created by Tsuko Fuschia Universe Skin.png|Fuschia Universe, created by houseteeth Celestial Vapors Skin.png|Celestial Vapors, created by R4B1ES Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2017 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel, Familiar, and Vista The following apparel, familiar, and forum vista were available for purchase during the 2017 Starfall Celebration. All of these items can be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2018 2018 marked the sixth Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 23rd to September 30th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2533885 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Falling Star Accent and Galactic Devourer Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. Planetaria Skin.png|Planetaria, created by Electropunk Oroscopo Skin.png|Oroscopo, created by VivviViola Opal Nebula Skin.png|Opal Nebula, created by Intikam Arcanic Causatum Skin.png|Arcanic Causatum, created by notecardPasta Guardian of Ether Skin.png|Guardian of Ether, created by AppleDad Galactic Devourer Skin.png|Galactic Devourer, created by Fouguri Cosmic Trail Accent.png|Cosmic Trail, created by hanhan Crystalglass Veil Accent.png|Crystalglass Veil, created by Lokenosse Rising Stars Accent.png|Rising Stars, created by constellationxx Por Fin Accent.png|Por Fin, created by Snowkitsu Starmalade Accent.png|Starmalade, created by shroudrat Stellar Inspiration Accent.png|Stellar Inspiration, created by MasterK Starwood Drifter Accent.png|Starwood Drifter, created by Saerino Falling Star Accent.png|Falling Star, created by Erithuet Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2018 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2018 Starfall Celebration. All of these items have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate. 2019 2019 marked the seventh Starfall Celebration. It lasted from September 22nd to September 29th.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2754981 Skins There were 14 winners for the skin and accent contest. Twelve were up for sale in the Marketplace, and six of those twelve were also available in chests. The Astral Hunter Accent and Mystic Regalia Skin were only creatable at Baldwin's Bubbling Brew. All of these skins will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. pulse Accent.png|pulse, created by eieru Starwood fairy Accent.png|Starwood fairy, created by RiavaCornelia Mystic Regalia Skin.png|Mystic Regalia, created by Drytil Starcrossed Scholar Skin.png|Starcrossed Scholar, created by Atramentia Chochin Accent.png|Chochin, created by nonaline Stellar Sensation Skin.png|Stellar Sensation, created by Electropunk Wild Magic Skin.png|Wild Magic, created by BritishSarcasm Astral Hunter Accent.png|Astral Hunter, created by OskarBaxten Space Beast Accent.png|Space Beast, created by ribaluna Stardust Runicorn Accent.png|Stardust Runicorn, created by shroudrat Wings of Arcane Accent.png|Wings of Arcane, created by Catalin travel across Accent.png|travel across, created by nilah Scry Diver Accent.png|Scry Diver, created by velvetufo Gifts from Above Accent.png|Gifts from Above, created by Zihette Chests The following chests were obtainable during the 2019 Starfall Celebration as drops from Arcane and neutral-aligned enemies in the Coliseum, and by digging in Arcane. These chests are now retired. Apparel and Familiar The following apparel and familiar were available for purchase during the 2019 Starfall Celebration. All of these items will likely have a chance to be randomly found when opening a Spare Inventory Crate in the future. References Category:Holiday Category:Starfall Celebration